This I Promise You
by NekoNekoMinako
Summary: Songfic/Oneshot - A cute Dark Ace x Aerrow story. 'Nuff said.


MJ: A cute little oneshot/songfic I decided to write at 4:30 in the morning...Yes, I am insane...Deal with it, peoples!!  
-- --

Disclaimer: Don't own Storm Hawks...Love to own Storm Hawks, but I don't...

-- --

I wake up sometime in the middle of the night - not sure when, but I did. Looking at the sleeping boy in my arms, I can't help but smile softly.

_When the visions around you,_

_Bring tears to your eyes_

_And all that surround you,_

_Are secrets and lies_

How he managed to get away from his squadron, I'm not sure. But during those...erm, entertaining hours, I don't really care. Almost on instinct, I run my fingers through that bright, ruby-red hair, mussed up from all the action earlier that evening. Gods, the only way I can describe him is that he's beautiful - a sleeping angel I don't deserve, not after all that I have done.

_I'll be your strength,_

_I'll give you hope,_

_Keeping your faith when it's gone_

_The one you should call,_

_Was standing here all along.._

It kinda shocked me when he finally told me how he felt - I definitely didn't expect that to happen. I thought he hated me, seeing as how I _am_ the one who killed his father. He didn't care about that - it was "in the past," as he said. Apparently he doesn't care that it happened; he isn't one to dwell on what happened, only about what will happen.

_And I will take_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you_

_This I promise you_

I run my hand over his cheek - he stirs slightly and groans, but is still fast asleep...I guess I really tired him out tonight. Of course, I'm also fairly sure he didn't mind it at all. He snuggles into the warmth of my body, and I chuckle softly at this. When he's awake and actually being a Sky Knight, he forces himself to hate me; when we're together in that musty old apartment on Neon I somehow manage to keep, he can't seem to get enough.

_I've loved you forever,_

_In lifetimes before_

_And I promise you never..._

_Will you hurt anymore_

He sighs, a small smile on his face - I'm guessing he's got a good dream...either that, or he's just really content. I glance at the clock - it's almost five in the morning. I know I'll eventually have to wake him up, but right now...well, I think I can let him sleep a bit longer.

_I give you my word_

_I give you my heart (give you my heart)_

_This is a battle we've won_

_And with this vow,_

_Forever has now_ _begun..._

I let my eyes wander over his body, imprinting him in my mind. Although I can't see them in reality, my mind sees those bright green eyes. My hand feels that smooth, pale skin that really is as soft as it looks. I can feel the muscles in his chest, moving with his breathing, brushing against my own as he sleeps.

_Just close your eyes (close your eyes)_

_Each loving day (each loving day)_

_I know this feeling won't go away (no..)_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you.._

I mentally vow that, no matter what, I would protect him with my life if need be - I know how well he can defend himself in battle...but, if this forbidden relationship ever comes out, both of us will have to flee...disappear to some unknown terra where we can hide away from the eyes of civilization. We both know that this is wrong, that it should never had happened...but, neither of us care about that when we're together.

_Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)_

_When I hear you call_

_Without you in my life baby_

_I just wouldn't be living at all..._

He groans a bit as those beautiful emerald eyes slowly open - looks like I didn't need to wake him up after all. He smiles as he looks up at me, slowly blinking the last remnants of sleep from his vision. I kiss him softly on the lips, relishing in these last few moments with him like this...at least, until we can both meet up again for this.

_And I will take (I will take you in my arms)_

_You in my arms_

_And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)_

_Till the day my life is through_

_This I promise you baby_

He sighs into the kiss, enjoying this as much as I do. As we slowly - reluctantly - break apart, he sits up, the sheets falling to rest in his lap. He stretches, his back arching like a cat's - like he arches when we're doing other things. Our gazes lock, light green meeting dark crimson.

_Just close your eyes_

_Each loving day (each loving day)_

_I know this feeling won't go away (no..)_

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

We both get out of the bed, getting dressed so we can return to our respective groups. I gasp when he suddenly pulls me down into a passionate kiss. I pull him close against me, never wanting this moment to end. But, like all good things in this world filled with strife, it has to, and we both pull apart from each other. I whisper into his ear those three words, those words that always make him smile, and he returns them, a smile on his face. We share one more kiss before leaving...

_Every word I say is true_

_This I promise you_

_Ooh, I promise you..._

-- --

MJ: So? What do you think? The song was "This I Promise You" by 'N Sync. Please review and tell me what you think!!


End file.
